1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Most of the touch screen devices display a screen called a home screen on a display. Objects called icons are disposed on the home screen. When detecting a gesture performed for an icon, the touch screen device executes an application corresponding to the icon for which the gesture is performed.
As the number of applications installed in the touch screen device increases, the number of icons disposed on the home screen increases, thus consuming a space of the home screen that is reserved for disposing icons. Therefore, there is a method of securing a space on the home screen by managing the icons disposed on the home screen in such a manner that the icons are contained in a folder in a certain unit. However, it is difficult for the user to know the number of icons contained in the folder. For example, when the number of icons containable in a folder is limited, the user, who fails to know the number of icons contained in the folder, is inconvenienced because the user cannot know whether an icon is containable in the folder.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program that can comprehensibly display the status of a folder containing icons to a user.